


Celebrate with a kiss

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Celebrations, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, National Sciles Day, Scott McCall Loves Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Scott McCall, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Winning a lacrosse game is cause for celebration. Why not do it with a kiss, is what Scott thinks when he spots Stiles on the field.





	Celebrate with a kiss

There's only a few seconds left. The clock's counting down, each second that ticks by displayed on the board, glowing and bright for all to see. It just adds to the tension swirling in the air, mixing with that surge of adrenaline and thrill of excitement—from both teams, the crowd, everyone who's watching the last few seconds of the game unfold. 

Scott glances at Stiles from across the field, but it's only for a split second before the ball comes flying in his direction and his heightened senses kick in. He catches it with ease, the ball hitting right into the net of his stick. Then he's running, members of the other team already heading straight for him. 

Five seconds. They just need this one shot to win. 

He dodges past another two people in green jersey's, his eyes darting around the field, looking for his best option. He could make the shot himself if he were to use his advantages just this once. 

But then Stiles is right there, close enough to catch it, and close enough to throw it to Jackson, the closest to the goal. Scott barely thinks it over for a second, his feet still moving, his heartbeat thrumming in his ears, along with pretty much every single other heartbeat around him. 

The next second, he's pulling his stick back and the ball's flying through the air once again, a tense silence from the crowd. There's a cheer as Stiles catches it and Scott breathes out in relief, moving to the side just a split second later, sending the person who had been aiming for him straight past him. 

He watches, his eyes darting to the scoreboard. But Jackson's already got the ball and as soon as the countdown hits one, it's hitting the net, the goalkeeper not even close to stopping it. 

The crowd erupts in cheers and the tension in Scott's limbs finally eases away as a grin spreads across his face. The team—his team―are cheering now as well, that rush of adrenaline lingering behind as they all run to congratulate each other; Scott included. 

He spots Stiles in the midst of it all, the crowd coming down to join them all as well. Stiles is whooping and cheering possibly louder than anyone else, his arms thrown in the air, a bright grin on his face. Scott's already heading straight for him when Stiles notices him, and if it's even possible, his grin brightens even more. 

"We won!" Stiles shouts, and as soon as Scott's close enough, his hands are grabbing at his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Scott, we actually won! We beat Devonford—oh my god!" 

It might be the rush from winning—something they never usually do considering they've been known to suck—or maybe it's because of how close Stiles is right now, and how happy he is. Whatever it is, it has Scott bringing his hands up to either side of Stiles' face, pulling him the rest of the way as his head tilts and he leans in, pressing their lips together in a kiss that's partially driven by adrenaline and pure joy, and partially by how much Scott's been wanting to do this for years.

Stiles makes a noise of surprise, having been in the middle of opening his mouth to continue talking. But then he's relaxing into it in barely a second, not even a trace of hesitation in sight as he kisses right back, pressing a little harder and closer, that feeling of pure joy somehow growing and spreading from everyplace that Stiles is touching into Scott. 

There's still cheering from all around them, but Scott's far too caught up in Stiles and the feeling of his mouth against his and his hands lightly squeezing his shoulders to care. 

Then Stiles' mouth is curving against his own, a small smile turning into a grin, even as he tries not to break the kiss. Scott can't help but join him, and before they realize it, they're both just grinning like idiots while everyone else around them celebrates their victory. Although, Scott sure feels a lot like he's celebrating. 

Stiles leans their foreheads together as Scott lightly strokes his thumb along Stiles' cheek, down to his jaw.

"We won," Stiles says again, much quieter this time, his lips brushing Scott's again as he does. 

"Yeah, we did. Guess we don't suck that badly after all,"  Scott jokes, pulling a laugh from Stiles that would have been drowned out by their teammates if Scott didn't have heightened hearing. 

There's a pause, just a beat filled by the sounds all around them, family and friends congratulating everyone. Scott's at least a little thankful that their own friends and family seem to be letting them have their moment. 

"I love you." Scott's heart jumps a beat, but before he can say anything, Stiles adds, "not just because we won. I realized how that might have sounded, but I've loved you for a lot longer than we've been playing lacrosse."

Scott's the one laughing now. He kisses Stiles again, quicker this time but still leaving behind that tingling on his lips and the swooping in his stomach. 

"I love you," Scott says, and Stiles actually looks surprised, his eyes widening slightly. "And not just because we won either."

Stiles' surprise fades as his smile returns. There's this look in his eyes that sends Scott's heart somewhere across the other side of the field and his stomach flipping but in the best way possible. He goes to lean in again, just for one more kiss, unable to help himself, still wrapped up in it all—

Their friends choose that exact moment to finally come over to congratulate them on winning the game, pulling them apart without even fully noticing that they were interrupting anything at all as they start talking about going out to celebrate. 

Stiles gives an over exaggerated eye-roll, his lips twitching as he looks over at Scott, catching his eye. Scott just smiles, sending him a look that he's pretty sure conveys the unspoken promise of _later_. Stiles responds with a wink and a smile of his own, then they're both being pulled off the field by their friends, discussing where they should go to eat. 

There are a lot of ways that Scott's celebrated before, but this time definitely wins out over all of the others. 


End file.
